iReminise
by HeyBulldogProductions
Summary: Right before Freddie dies his life flashes before his eyes. He reminises from moment ranging from when he and Sam kissed, to when they got married, to when they started a family to when she dies. Seddie
1. Chapter 1

_**iReminise**_

(Freddie's POV)

You know how they say before you die your life always flashes before your eyes? Well that's very true. Even though my eyes were closed and I was living on lifesupport I could hear them in the backround.

"Well it's your choice Mrs. Harrison do you want to pull the plug tonight or not?" my doctor asked. I could hear my daughters and my son weeping in the backround.

"Yes" she squeaked out crying. I heard them leave the room.

"You wanna do it now doc?" his assistant asked him.

"Nah! give him a few minutes. After all today is his 98th birthday" I heard them leave the room. Then...almost like a movie the moments of my life flashed before my eyes....

* * *

August 26th 2005

Today was the first day of 6th grade. I was going to an all new school with new kids. I just moved from Chicago to Seattle due to my mom's job. I sighed and walked up to the front of the school where all the other kids were standing reuniting with their friends.

"Hey Freddie!" I heard someone say. I turned around. It was my neighbor Carly. The only person I knew. She was accompanied by her brother Spencer and a blonde girl. This was probably the girl Sam she's been telling me all about.

"Hi Carly. Hi Spencer"

"Hey Freddo. Ok you guys have a great first day of school ok. Bye"

"Bye Spencer love you" Carly waved to him.

"Freddie this is Sam...Sam this is Freddie. He and his mom just moved in across the hall from me.

"Hiya!" I said enthusiasticly holding my hand out for her to shake. She thumped me in the head.

"Dork" she said as I held my head.

"Owww!" I said.

"Sam's not the most mannerful person" Carly said biting Sam hand.

"Clearly!" I exclaimed slinging my backpack around my shoulder. The school bell rang and we all ran inside. Ready for the first day or junior high....

_That was the first day I met Sam...._

* * *

Septemeber 8th 2007

"Freddie!" Called me over to her apartment.

"Yes!?" I asked excited.

"Will you help me shoot a video of the talent show contestants for Ms. Briggs after school today?"

"Sure Yes! I'd love to help!" I said very happily. She chuckled. I had the HUGEST crush in the world on Carly.

"Hey Carly, Dork" She greeted us.

"Demon" I retorted back. She stuck her tongue out at me. I did the same.

I left and set up in the auditrium. I made Carly a little snack tray.

"Hey Freddie" she greeted me.

"Hi!" I squeaked from behind the camera.

"Everythings set up. What do you think" I said standing proudly infront of all my tech equiptment.

"Awesome Freddie!" she said setting her stuff down.

"Hey peeps" Sam said walking in with a cup of coffee.

"Oh great I didn't know THAT was going to be here." I said putting emphasis on that.

"She. I'm a she Freddie as in girl."

"Whatever...Carly I made you a snack" I said holding up the tray.

"Awww little tech dork made his love a snack" Sam said.

"No thanks Freddie" she said. Then Sam walked over to me.

"Carly will never love you" she said. Then she walked backstage with Carly.

_That was the day I posted the video on and soon after we made the very first iCarly._

* * *

January 3rd 2009

I was sitting on my fire escape. Alone and humiliated. Sam told everyone on iCarly the week before that I've never kissed anyone. I was getting teased at school so badly I had to stay home. I wouldn't even talk to my mom I just sat out here alone because I was too embarresed to talk to anyone. But I had all my necessities. My laptop, my pearphoen which was now playing on my iHome. I was currently watching iCarly on my laptop. No matter how mad I was at Sam I couldn't stay away from the show. It was basicly my life. Where I can just get away from my mom and school and hang out and have fun with my 2 favorite people in the world. As I continued watching I noticed Sam go up to the camera.

"On the last iCarly I told you guys that Freddie never kissed anyone. And that was really personal and I shouldn't have said it on the show." Wait hold the phone! Sam Puckett was APOLOGIZING to ME LIVE!? I slapped myself to see that I wasn't dreaming. I wasn't. She continued

"And for all you people who've been teasing Freddie LAY OFF. Cause I bet a whole lot of you haven't kissed anyone either...including me." What!? But I thought she said she kiss Buddy Hinton at a Cuttlefish concert in a port-a-potty. Maybe she was just saying it so I wouldn't look like a loser. But Sam couldn't be THAT sorry...Could she?

"So if you want to tease someone about it..tease me..which is a really bad idea unless you live near a hospital." Ha! Good ole' Sam.

"Our meatball war will continue but for now please enjoy thispicture of a man with shrimp up his nose" Carly said running up to the computer. I closed my laptop and turned on some music. It was on shuffle. The song switched to "Running away" by AM. I liked that song a lot. I just decided to sit and stare at the Seattle stars and made a wish.

_I wish I would just have my first kiss and get it over with_

I heard a knocking at the door and turned around. It was Sam. I signaled her in. She sat at the edge of the fire escape.

"What's up?" she asked casually.

"Nothin'" I replied getting up to rewind the song.

"Meatball?" Sam asked. Wtf? A meatball! Why would- oh yeah I forgot it's Sam. She probably has meatballs and ham in her pockets at all times.

"No thanks" I said slowly giving her a bewilderd look. She shrugged and chucked it out the window. I raised my eyebrows a little and leaned back against the stairs.

"That was really brave..what you said" I said.

"You heard?" she asked kinda suprised. I pulled out my laptop from the stairs.

"You didn't think I'd miss iCarly?" She smiled. I set the laptop down gingerly and sat down at the edge of the stairs. I figured now that she knew what I saw we'd talk about it for a while.

"I'm sorry" she said breaking the ice. "About telling people you never kissed anyone" she continued.

"And about putting bleu cheese dressing in you shampoo bottle" I formed a small smile.

"And for sending your cellphone to Cambodia" I was chuckling and grinning to myself by then.

"Everything..ok?"

"So this means you're not gonna mess with me anymore?" Hey! maybe I can get off easy. Possibly.

"No I'm still gonna mess with you" I knew I probably couldn't get off THAT easily. "I'm just gonna apologize every fewmonths so I can start fresh again."

"Good" I said almost relieved. In a way I kinda needed Sam to torture me. It's had some positive effects. She in a way is helping me become a man.

"Good?" she asked suprised.

"Yeah. It'd be too wierd if you didn't make my life miserable all the time" I saw her laugh slightly.

"But you know maybe you could pull back just a lit-"

"I don't think so" she said cutting me off.

"Yeah me either" I said. Hey! I figured I could give it a shot. She scoffed.

"It's so dumb"

"What do you mean?"

"You know..how people get all..freaked out over their first kiss" Wow!That wasn't random at all...

"It's stupid" she continued.

"So you weren't lying? You've really never kissed anyone?"

"Nope...Sometimes I just...wish I could...get it out of the way" She seemed like she was having trouble saying that.

"Yeah I know me too"

"Right? You know so I can just stop worrying about it."

"Yeah.." Then...I had a thought. Maybe she was implying....Nah. I started laughing to myself.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing it's.." I drifted off.

"Tell me!"

"Nah it's dumb."

"Say it!" she said kinda pushy.

"Ok...I was just gonna say.."

"That WE should kiss?" she asked putting an emphasis on the word we. I thought she was going to kill me for even thinking that.

"You're gonna break my arm now right?"

"No"

"Well....should we? Just so both of us can get it over with.."

"hmmmm........" she sighed.

"JUST to get it over with" she said putting an emphasis on just.

"Just to get it over with" I reaasured.

"And you swear we both go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over?" she asked moving next to me. Wait....what does she mean by "as soon as it's over?" Is she implying that we might LOVE each other during the kiss.

"Oh totally and we'll never tell anyone!"

"Never" She said. We stared awkwardly into each others eyes for a moment.

"Well...lean!" she said. Even in a serious moment Sam has to make a sarcastic comment. I sighed and leaned in. Kissing her. I closed my eyes. It was a rush I couldn't explain...This feeling felt...so right. Maybe it's just because it's my first kiss...Yeah that's it I told myself. But the lyrics of "Running away" became louder in my head.

_I don't know if I'm gonna change_

_Wastin' time in another day_

I felt her try to get into the kiss a bit more but I pulled away so she wouldn't slap me later for taking advantage of her. We both pulled back slowly. My eyebrows were raised a bit. She looked confused slightly.

"Well that was umm..." I said awkwardly.

"Nice" she said.

"Yeah nice uhh...."

"Good work" she said.

"Thank you you too." I was still getting a VERY awkward vibe. She started to walk away. Again I heard the words of "Running away" going thorugh my head.

_And I keep running away_

_Even from a good thing_

"Hey" I called back. She turned around.

"I hate you" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"hate you too." she said walking away. I watched her walk down the hallway and disappear.

_That was the day Sam and I first kissed_

* * *

May 16th 2009

It's been like a week since Carly's best friend from when she was little came into town. Since then Sam....hasn't exactly been the same this past week. Then she had texted me into meeting her in the hallway where me and Carly's apartments were to talk. After a minute or so after she started telling me what happened I started talking.

"I don't believe you" I said.

"Ok one more time. Carly was my best friend first and I'm taking her back" she said mocking Missy.

"There's no way Missy said that"

"She did!"

"You know maybe Carly's right. Maybe you're just jealous of Missy" I said bobbing my head from side to side. Maybe that was a little too harsh.

"Ok just forget it...don't believe me." she said starting to walk away. She looked really hurt. Maybe she was telling the truth.

"Tell me one reason why I SHOULD believe you" she came back into my sight.

"Cause I came here" I shrugged, I wasn't quite convinced yet.

"Have I ever come to you for help before..ever?" I just stood there and she walked away. I felt really bad. I went to go into my apartment but the door was locked. I felt my pockets for my keys. Crap! I locked myself out.

"Ohh! Butter" I kicked the door and slumped down on the ground thinking....

_What can I do for Sam?_

2 days later I was helping Carly study for her geography test next hour.

"Austria." she said pointing.

"Australlia"

"Oh same thing..." Then Wendy came up to us.

"Ok Benson you're too nice." Wendy said.

"Why what'd he do?" Carly asked. Even I had no idea what Wendy was talking about.

"You know that school at sea cruise?" Oh no! she was going to spill it!

"Yeah what about it?" Carly asked.

"Uhh...bye bye Wendy"

"Freddie won it" she said ignoring me.

"No...no I didn't" I said defensivly.

"Yeah you did"

"No Missy Robinson won it."

"No Freddie won it then told him he wanted Missy to have it. Sweet boy" she said pinching my cheek and leaving. Carly stood infront of me. I avoided eye contact.

"You gave up that cool trip just to get rid of Missy."

"I was protecting iCarly" I said.

"No! You care about Sam" she caught me.

"Well...she was really upset." I said still staring at the floor.

"And you said Sam wasn't your friend"

"Yeah whatever"

_That was the moment I knew I cared about Sam....maybe more than a friend._

* * *

September 12th 2009

It's a long and complicated story of how I got duct taped inbetween my 2 best friends. It started off when Sam lost a ttoth during iCarly and had to get it fixed. But while at the dentist she had to get put on laughing gas. She told Carly on laughing gas how she and I kissed. Then Carly confronted me about it. I told her the whole story. Then she confronted me and Sam about it. That's when 2 prisoners escaped from Spencers pants sculpture and duct taped us to chairs.

"Why did you tell them where the duct tape was?" I asked in a not so joyful tone

"I don't know! I was trying to be helpful" Carly said.

"Yeah you helped them alright" Sam said sarcasticly.

"Well it's Freddie's fault" What!? oh sure I'm the one who DIDN'T tell them where the duct tape was and I'm in trouble. "When you see prisoners escaping you don't annouce you're gonna call the cops. Well you do realize we have to call the police" she said mocking me.

"Man this duct tape is really stong" Sam said stuggling to be free.

"I hate being resricted" I said.

"Oh don't worry. Soon we'll all be free and I'll turn my back and you can resume kissing behind it!" Carly said.

"We promise no more secrets" Sam said.

"Never again"

"From now on we all tell each other everything."

"Alright?"

"You'll tell me everything?" she asked.

"Yeah..swear" Sam said.

"How long was it?" she asked trying to sound casual.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"How long did you guys kiss?" Carly asked again. Sam and I looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"I don't know..." I started.

"Like....7 seconds" Sam said unsurely.

"7...8" I said backing up her statement.

"Hm...And was it fun?" she asked.

"Fun?" Sam questioned sounding scared.

"Yeah did you guys you know...like it?" she asked again. Sam and I looked at each other not knowing what to say. In a way she looked confused and scared; Like she wanted to say something. I know I did. That look just made me...I don't know...Maybe I was starting to like her more.

_That was the moment I realized I had feelings for Sam, as more than a friend._

* * *

September 26th 2009

"Get out of here!" Carly yelled at her obnoxious date. He ran out of the groovy smoothie.

"And then there were 2" I said.

"Not a very fun dance huh?" she asked fiddling with her straw.

"Nope" I said taking the top off my smoothie. Then something came over me...

_Since we're friends and both had HORRIBLE dates I figure maybe we can have at least one good dance._

I got up and put my thumbs in the front of my pants pockets and looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't you think we deserve one nice dance, with a person we don't wanna kill?" I said.

"Absolutely" she said getting up. I turned over to T-Bo who was listening to the song "Meant for me" on the radio.

"Hey T-Bo...turn up the music?" He turned it up with a remote and smiled. I turned back to Carly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her hips as we swayed back and forth percisley to the tempo of the music. She leaned in and put her head on my shoulder. I held her a bit closer. My eyes barely open. But I heard the bell of the groovy smoothie door open. I didn't want to look up. Quickly I heard the bells rings again as the person quickly walked out. Not too long after I looked up at the window. I saw a blonde strand of hair breeze by. It was Sams. I looked down at Carly peacefully on my shoulder and back at the door where Sam walked away. I was confused. Who was I in love with? But something just...didn't feel right between me and Carly.

_That was the moment I realized I was loosing my love interest in Carly._

...............................................................................................................................................

May 13th 2010

Carly had pinned me in a corner. I just admited to her that I was in love with someone, but I wouldn't tell her who. Even though the 3 of us promised no more secrets between us I would still like to keep this one to myself...

"Can we just not talk about it?" I asked hoping she'd give me a break this once.

"No! We can't just not talk about it."

"But my mom's waiting for me to-"

"I don't care. Are you in love?" She said cutting me off. I looked around for an excuse to stall her. Then I saw the chicken pot pie pans that Spencer used to make chicken pot pie for dinner with.

"So...what was in that chicken pot pie? I mean, I know chicken obviously but what other-"

"Are you in love or not!?" She demanded cutting me off again.

"Yes" I sighed. Darn! Why does she have to do this to me? She sighed.

"But you promised. You said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as-"

"I didn't say I was in love with you." She looked very confused.

"Ok....let's just recap..You've been in love with me since 6ht grade and...When I...when you saved...my life a couple of months ago...to thank you I kissed you....I thought you were still in love with me....when did it stop?"

"About....a 8 months ago....look Carly I was tired of waiting for you to finally say yes...I only think of you as a friend ever since that dance...It made me realized...having you in my arms...didn't exactly give me the feeling...I've wanted this whole time. No offense to you or anything" She breathed out.

"Oh what a relief...I didn't feel like letting you down anymore...And I knew you were going to get over me eventually" Ok this is going good. I just hope she doesn't ask-

"Then who are you in love with?" Crap! She read my mind apparently

"Uhh..."

"Come on Freddie...just tell me...Is it Sam?"

"No!" I said defensivly as I had my hand run through my hair ruffly.

"You're lying!"

"No I'm not!" I said as I ran my hand through my hair again.

"Freddie I know you're lying...you have a tell."

"A what?"

"A tell...everytime you lie you run your hand though your hair"

"No I don't" I said running my hand through my hair again. Crap! I caught myself that time.

"Yes you do...You're in love with Sam." I hung my head down.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Heck I didn't even know I was in love with her til recently...Love is complicated."

"Then why don't you tell her?"

"Are you crazy? Do you want that chick to break my face!?"

"Freddie I'm sure if you tell her she won't break your face...you'll feel a lot better if you get you feeling out in the open. Come on" she went behind me and started pushing me.

"No...no I don't wanna...nooooo!" I yelled as she opened the door and quickly pushed me into the hallway closing the door behind me. I ran into Sam on my way out. My heart felt like it was going a million miles.

"Sam! uhh...what..what are you doing here?" I asked stuttering.

"I came her because I forgot my phone again...why are you so jumpy?"

"Umm....I kinda have something to tell you."

"Spill it.."

"Iloveyou!" I said really fast holding my arms in front of me.

"What?"

"I love you" I said slower lowering my arms. She looked at me then slapped me.

"Oww! What was that for!?"

"It's about time you asked. I thought you'd never get over Carly....I love you to." I leaned in a kissed her. She slapped me again.

"Oww! what was that one for? I said I love you."

"Yeah but YOU don't get to kiss me. Mama always makes the first move...which I should be doing about now." she leaned in and kissed me. It felt incredible. We let go after about 15 seconds or so. I don't even know. It felt like time stopped.

"So I guess this means....we're going out now?" I said more like a statement.

"Shoosh yeah!" she said holding my hand and dragging me into the apartment.

_That was the moment I realized I was truely in love with Sam._

* * *

January 3rd 2017

I paced nervously outside my fire escape waiting for Sam. We've been going out since we were 15. Now we're only 21 but I know she's the woman I want to marry. The woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. The woman I want to lye with for all eternity after we die. I told her to meet me here at 5 to have a nice romantic picnic at the place we first kissed. It was sorta "our place" I guess you could call it. I dug in my pocket and took out a box. I opened it and there it held a 2 carrot silver ring. Fit for a princess like Sam. I put it back in my pants pocket. I even wore the i same thing I did when we first kissed (yes I do remember that)

I went over to my iHome and put it on the song "Woman" by John Lennon. The perfect song for Sam. I heard her walk in looking as beautiful as that night.

"What's up dork?" We've been dating more then 6 years and yet she still manages to insult me everytime she can.

"Nothing much. Just set up our little picnic. I figure we can have a nice romantic dinner. You recognize this outfit?"

"Yeah...didn't you wear that when we first kissed?"

"Yup..and look at todays date."

"Is it the 3rd?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Wow! Freddie you really must've liked that night."

"Not just liked it I LOVED it" I said leaning over and kissing her. She started laughing.

"So...Freddio...what's on the menu for tonight?" she asked rubbing her hands together.

"Well we have...Ham...salami....cheese....fatcakes...and of course..gravy" I said in all sorts of funny voices.

"You know me too well."

"I should...we've only been dating for like what....6 1/2 years...7 in May"

"Yeah..now let's eat Mama's hungry"

"Wait..before we eat I've gotta tell you something"

"Ok but make it fast mama's hungry."

"Sam...I really love you and" I turned on the song "Woman" by John Lennon.

"Will you marry me?" her eyes bugged open and she gasped when I opened the box and held up the ring.

"Yes....yes I will." she was awestruck as I slipped the ring on her finger. She attacked me in a hug then we started making out for a minute. When we stopped we sat back down and started eating.

"Freddie...I mean Mr. Benson...could you pass me the salami?"

"Sure thing Sam...I mean Mrs. Benson." she smiled as I gave her the salami.

_That was the moment I asked Sam to marry me._


	2. Chapter 2

_**iReminise**_

(Freddie's POV)

June 13th 2018

I was standing at the end of the alter as nervous as a longtailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Carly came up to me in an aqua blue dress. She was Sam's maid of honor

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" I said.

"Nervous much?"

"Uhhh....yeah...oh god I'm sweating" I said feeling my forehead. I took the napkin out of my tux jacket and started dabbing my forehead.

"Ok relax...wait til you see Sam she looks amazing."

"Can't wait...do you realize the last time I saw her in a dress was during the iCarly awards back in 2009?"

"I know...but wait til you see her..you'll be surpised...well good luck" Carly patted my shoulder.

"Thanks" I said. Gibby who was my best man came up to me.

"Ready to get married bro?"

"Yeah...I'm a little nervous"

"Ahhh don't worry about it...I was really nervous when Wendy and I got married...You'll do fine..Just remember this is the last time you'll be single..Last chance for gas...last of the mohekins...last of the-"

"Gibby you're not helping!"

"Sorry...look just...good luck bro" After Gibby left my mom came up. She wasn't exactly thrilled Sam and I were getting married so early in our lives.

"Freddie...you know how I've felt about you and Samantha getting married at such a young age but...you have my blessing. I love you Freddie"

"Love you too mom" I said giving her a hug. The priest stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen the cerimony is about to begin. Please take your seats." everyone sat down. The music started playing. First to appear were the ring bear and flower girl. The flower girl was Spencer's daughter Laura and the ring bear was Spencer's youngest son Tyler. Next to walk up was Sam's sister Melanie and my cousin Justin. After them was Wendy and Carly's husband Griffin (yes badboy Griffin) then after them was Carly and Gibby. After they all got to their sides the music switched to "here comes the bride. Everyone stood up and gasped. Sam was walking down the aisle accompanied by Spencer. Since her dad split when her and Mel were like 3 Spencer was giving her away. Man did she look beautiful. She was wearing a srapless slightly long wedding dress with a vail. Her hair was up. As her and Spencer made their way up the stairs my heart started racing. They stopped infront of me. Spencer lifted up her vail and gave her a kiss on the cheek while shaking her hand.

"And who gives this woman to this man?"

"I Spencer Jerry Shay do." Spencer walked off to go sit with Mrs. Benson.

"Let us begin....dearly beloved today we are gathered her to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Let us pray. Dear God let these young people live a happy and peaceful marriage Amen."

"Amen" the whole crowd said before sitting down.

"Now if there is anyone who thinks these 2 should not be joined together in holy matrimony let them speak now..or forever hold their peace." I looked around. No one spoke.

"Ok then...may I have the rings?" Spencer's son Tyler walked up and gave the priest the rings. He gave Sam and Freddie each others rings.

"Samantha Jennette Puckett do you take Fredward Nathan Benson to be your lawfully wedded husband...to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" she said slipping the ring on my left ring finger. I smiled and gazed into her beautiful blue eyes.

"And do you Fredward Nathan Benson take Samantha Jennette Puckett to be you lawfully wedded wife...to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" I said.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. I grabbed Sam and kissed her for a long time. When we let go we held hands while everyone was clapping and cheering. We got into the back of the limo we rented. On the back window it had "Just married" written and cans were tied to the back. Sam and I got situated in the back of the limo.

"So how do you feel?" I asked her.

"Great. How about you?"

"Great!"

"Ok folks we're here" the limo driver said as he pulled into the driveway of our apartment.

"Ok ready?"

"Not quite yet..." she said holding me back. I looked at her with my I'm-so-confused look. She gave me the you-know-what-I-want look.

"Right now? In the back of the limo...what about the limo driver?"

"Yo limo driver?" she called.

"Yes Mrs. Benson?"

"Do me a favor...here's a 20 roll up your window and turn on some music.

"Deal...oh just to give you a heads up I don't want ANYTHING spilled on the seats.

"Oh don't worry about that" she said. He rolled up his window and turned on some really loud music. Ironicly enough the song was "do a little dance. Make a little love. Get down tonight." Sam and I started making out. While making out she unbuttoned my shirt and undid my belt while I unzipped her dress. We were both only in our undergarmets when I unhooked her bra and she ripped my pants off. Then I took off the last piece of clothing on her. I think you can make out in your head what happened after that.....

_That was the moment Sam and I got married and had our first time together._

* * *

August 14th 2018

I woke up at 6 AM to get ready for work. I work at the Pear store in downtown Seattle.

"Alright Sam I'm going to work." I said going into our bedroom. Strange. She's out of bed. I wonder where.

"BLECH!" I heard her throw up in the toilet. Oh no! I ran inside to see her with her head above the toliet seat still in her pajamas.

"Sam! are you ok?"

"Does it look like I'm ok?"

"Ok....stupid question. What happened?"

"I don't know..." she said flushing the toilet as I helped her up.

"I was having a dream about ham and I suddenly felt sick....So I woke up to go to the bathroom to get a glass of water and then I ran into the bathroom and threw up."

"hmm.....let me see." I felt her forehead.

"Well you don't have a fever...what'd you eat last night?"

"Ice cream and that's it"

"Hm....whatever I'm staying home today.I'll have Dave call me in.

"No go to work I'll be- oh god" she ran in the bathroom again. I heard her throw up ands winced. Then I heard the toilet flush and she came out not looking so good.

"Ok fine you win" she said laying on the couch.

"Ok...I'll call Dr.Peptobismall right now."

"Ok" I dialed the phone and the doctor picked up.

"Hello?" he asked

"Hey doc"

"Hello Mr. Benson hwo are you?"

"Good"

"So what's the problem?"

"My wife's been vomiting constantly all morning"

"Any other symptoms?"

"Honey anything else?"

"Tell him I've been having wierd cravings and mood swings as well."  
"Ok she said wierd cravings and mood swings."

"Uhh...Mr. Benson....have you and your wife had sex lately?"

"Yes....we just did last week...why?"

"Ask your wife if she's missed her periods"

"Honey have you missed any...you know...your time of the month?" I had real trouble saying period. When Sam gets her of the month it's hell. It's always "Freddie buy me chocolate" "Freddie go buy me pads" "NO I want the ones with wings!" "Freddie grab me a box of tampons" "Cramps!" Seriously...I hate her time of the month...but ever since we've been married it seems like she hasn't had hers.

"Yeah..I've missed a couple..."

"Exactly how many?" I asked her slowly.

"Like....3"

"Uhhhh doc I'm gonna have to call you back" I said hanging up the phone before he could respond.

"Sam..could you possibly...be pregnant?"

"Possibly. Maybe"

"We need to know for sure.I'll go out and buy a test now." I said grabbing my jacket and running out the door.

I appeared outside of walgreens in less than a minute. Nervous. I walked in and immediately went down the maternity isle. I found what I was looking for. Pregnancy tests. I grabbed the first one off the shelf and walked away fastly. I got a chocolate bar and some Cherry Pepsi too. I went to pay for the test and the food. I got disapproving looks from the lady.

"Aren't you a little too young?"

"I'm in my 20's"

"Oh" she scanned the items.

"$7.43" I gave her a $10. She gave me my change and recipt. I walked out drinking the Pepsi and eating the chocolate bar. I got into my car but I just sat there for a moment thinking....

_will I be a good father?_

_am I strong enough to do this?_

_what will everyone think?_

After all me and Sam were the first ones to become parents. Maybe. I started driving. The drive seemed like the longest 5 minutes of my life. When I got to our apartment I slowly walked in to a pacing Sam.

"You got the test?" I pulled it out of the bag and gave it to her. She gulped after she saw it.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" She said giving me a kiss on the lips. She went into the bathroom and closed on the door. She came out less than a minute later.

"We have to wait 2 more minutes" I grabbed the stick from her.

"So..how do you use this thing? Like what do you do with it?"

"You whiz on it!"

"Ewww!" I said giving her back the stick. We both paced until the timer went off. She looked at the test.

"So what does it say?"

"I don't know...what does 2 plus signs mean?" I grabbed the box and gave it to her. She dropped it.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god! That's great!!!"

"Isn't it!?"

"I'm so excited to be a mom" she jumped up in my arms and I spun her around.

"And I'm gonna be a dad....wait....I'm...gonna be....a ..." then I fainted.

"Freddie you're suck a dork" Sam said stepping over me.

_That was the moment I realized I was going to be the father of Sam's child. Our child._

* * *

March 15th 2019

I heard loud moaning and grunting coming from the living room. I ran in there to see what was wrong. Turns out Sam was on the olyptical again.

"What are you doing?" I asked laughing.

"Trying to keep my body in shape. You see when I give birth my figure won't be the same. So I wanna keep it as close to the original as I can." She said slowing down and out of breath. But she kept running. I went back over to the kitchen to hear her moaning continue.

"I realize these sounds aren't attractive." She said stopping. I walked over to her.

"Actually they are...they remind me of a certain activity we haven't been able to do for 7 months!"

"I know you've ben patient." She said pinching my cheek. I smiled as she layed on the couch out of breath.

"Ahh! I can't wait for this kid to get out of me!" she said adjusting herself to the couch.

"I know how you feel"

"Uhh. No you don't. Having a bowling ball for a stomach for 9 months isn't the most enjoyable thing in the world."

"Relax. You're due in 5 days anyway so it's not THAT much longer" I said rubbing her belly. She giggled. It was probably the first moment I've ever had with Sam that was a photographic moment I guess you could call it. She was laughing. Not hitting me or calling me dork. We were acting like a REAL couple. We started kissing. Then we started making out.

"Oww!" she held her stomach and yelped. She bit my tongue hard! I held my tongue.

"Youbitmytongue" I managed to say while still holding my tongue.

"Sorry...after workout cramp I think." she lurched forward screaming again.

"Owoowowowowowowowowo!!!!!" she yelled squeezing my hand. Now my tongue AND my hand were in pain.

"I think it's coming!" she screamed.

"Nononononononononono! I-it can't be your duedate isn't for 5 more days."

"Well screw the duedate it's coming!" she said gripping my hand. I helped her into the car while carrying her overnight bag. I started driving the car. Her screaming continued.

"Freddie hurry up! We need to get to the hospital" she screamed out.

"Sam! It's a red light I can't move!"

"Screw the damn light! Unless you want me to have this baby in the car I suggest you move it!" the light turned green and I floored it.5 minutes later we arrived at Seattle Mercy hospital. A nurse met us outside wheelchairing Sam into her room. I called everyone and told them Sam was having the baby today and to meet us here. After I was done calling them I had to fill out paperwork.

"Ummm excuse me ma'am what room is my wife staying in?" I asked. But before she had a chance to answer I heard a loud scream

"FREDDIE!!!" It was Sam's voice.

"I think I'll be able to find her." I said running from the front desk dodging nurses, doctors, and patients on the way. I heard her repetively scream my name until I made it to the birthing room.

"I just gave her some drugs to calm her down...We're looking to deliver in about 2 hours."

"Thanks nurse" I took a seat next to Sam who was all loopy.

"Hey hun, how are you feelin?" I whispered as I kissed her temple.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Freddie, your husband" I chuckled. She grabbed my face and started doing all sorts of things with it.

"Freddddddie...that's such a dorky name..." even when she's all drugged up she STILL can insult me.

"I see you're still the same old Sam...even when you're all doped up."

"What am I doing here? and what did I EAT? A horse?" she asked pointing to her stomach.

"That's a baby"

"I ATE A BABY!" she panicked.

"No...you're pregnant silly...and You're going to give birth soon..."

"How? How am I pregnant?"

"You and I had sex. We're married after all"

"I did YOU? Wow! I must've been REALLY drunk that night." she started laughing uncontrollably. Her laugh was contagoes. Soon I started laughing. Then Carly, Griffin, Gibby, Wendy, Spencer, and my mom all came in.

"Hey" Carly whispered. "How's she doin?" she asked giving me a hug.

"Good so far...but she's on laughing gas."

"Uh oh! remember that last time she was on that stuff."

"Yeah...when she told you we kissed."

"Yeah....listen to her now." Carly said pointing to where Sam was talking to everyone but my mom. She went to the cafeteria to get some lunch.

"SO anyway...I find out I didn't eat a baby but I'm pregnant. Isn't that funny? Oh and I did HIM and he's the father...crazy isn't it?" Carly started laughing.

"Oh yeah very funny!" I said sarcasticly.

"How much longer til the babys ready to be born?"

"The nurse said about 2 hours...which she said about....30 minutes ago...so about hour and a half."

"Ok...we're gonna go get lunch. You want anything?"

"Nah! I'm good for now"

"You sure?"

"100%"

"Ok see you after the baby's born." They all walked outside. I walked back over to Sam who was coming off the laughing gas.

"Hey. Feelin any better?"

"No. I feel like crap! Can't wait for this to be overRRRR!!!!" she squeezed my hand hard and started breathing. I started counting.

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10...breath"

"whoo...much better." She said laying her head against the bed.

"Who knows? This might not be as painful as everyone says.

(1 1/2 hours later....)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH THIS HURTS SOOOOOOOO MUCH AHHHH! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" She sreamed gripping my hand as the doctors ordered her to push.

"Me!? You're the one who wanted to do the horizontal hora in the limo"

"I BLAME YOU AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Come on Mrs. Benson just one more push....that's it I see the head...shoulders"

"OHHH GOD SHE'S GOT MY MOTHERS HIPS AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. A little cry fill the room with noise. I couldn't help but cry. It was so beautiful.

"Congradulations it's a girl!"

"A girl!" I exclaimed kissing Sam.

"You want to cut the cord Mr. Benson?" he asked handing me the scissors.

"Shoosh yeah!" I said grabbing the scissors. He showed me where to cut. After I did he handed her to me.

"I'll give you 2 some privacy" he said leaving with the nurses. I was ricking her back and forth in my arms.

"Can I hold her?" Sam asked weakly. I handed her over to Sam.

"Awww....she's got your nose" she said looking at me.

"But she's got your hair..." I said. She opened her eyes and looked at us.

"And...my eyes!" I exclaimed. Sure enough she had chocolate brown eyes just like me.

"Now everytime I look at her I'll see you" she said smiling. I kissed her again. Sam leaned back against the pillow obviously tired...

"You want me to take her?" she nodded leaning against the pillow.

"You name her" she said before drifting off to sleep. Then she started crying.

"Ok shhh....shhh princess Daddy's gotcha" I said patting her back as she layed on my shoulder.

"I'm your dad...and I'll love you always...Abigail Jessica-Lennon Benson." I kissed her forehead. She started getting fussy again. So I sat on the wheelchair and started singing

_Once there was a way_

_To get back home where_

_Once there was a way _

_To get back home_

_Sleep pretty darling do not cry_

_And I will sing a lulluby_

I looked at her peacefully sleeping on my shoulder. I smiled and hummed the rest of the song to myself as I rocked myself to sleep

_That was the moment I became a father. And that was the moment I realzied I had the PERFECT life._


	3. Chapter 3

_**iReminise**_

(Freddie'sPOV)

February 26th 2023

It's been almost 4 wonderful years since I've become a father and I love every second of it. Me and Sam's daughter Abigail (Or Abbey as we call her for short. We added the extra E because it reminded Sam of her favorite album ever "Abbey Road") I was sitting on the couch watching the Bruins game when suddenly she came up running to me.

"Daddy! The floor is lava!" she jumped on the couch as Sam started running towards the couch also. She jumped onto the couch with Abbey. I started laughing.

"What in the world are you 2 doing?" I asked laughing slightly.

"Mommy taught me the floor is lava game...."

"Sam! I told you a million times NOT to read Abbey MLIA stories before bed"

"Oh shut up Benson!" she smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Mommy why do you always call daddy Benson?"

"It goes way back to when we were kids" she said smiling at me again.

"Yup" I said gazing in her eyes. We sat in silence for a moment. Then Abbey said something.

"Mommy...why'd you fall in love with daddy?"

"I don't even know Abbey" she said jokingly.

"Hey!" I said defensively.

"Just kidding...ummmm...It was the way daddy treated me. All the other guys I went out with were jerks. Like my first boyfriend Jonah wanted to kiss Aunt Carly, and Pete just liked me for my body. But your daddy saw past all that. He didn't like me for my looks but my personality. Even though I don't have the BEST personality in the whole world....he saw past that"

"Yeah...I think all the beatings your mom's given me knocked some sense into me. I love you Sam."

"Love you too Benson" I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

"Awww that's so sweet.." Abbey said. We started laughing. I picked her up and set her on my lap.

"Hey Abbey guess what?" I asked her.

"What?"

"I don't have to work today so that means we can play all day!"

"Yay! Let's play peek-a-boo" It was Abbeys favorite game ever. And I love playing it with her.

"Ok" i put my hands infront of my face. "Where's daddy?....where is he?" I asked in my baby voice.

"Peek-a-boo!" I said tickling her. She started giggling. I looked over at Sam laughing and patting her was 3 months pregnant, we're having another baby. Yeah that's right world. Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson are reproducing again! Abbey was laughing so hard she fell to the floor taking me with her. I continued tickling her when the phone rang.

"I'll go get it" Sam said giggling as she watched us both. She picked up the phone and started talking on the other line. The call was short and when she came back over to us she didn't look to happy.

"Sam what's wrong?" I asked as I stopped tickling Abbey.

"Ummm....sweetie why don't you give me and daddy some privacy."

"Ok" she said running to her room. Sam gave me a look I'd never seen her give me before. It looked like sorrow....regret....depression.

"Hun...what's wrong?" I asked.

"I think you'd better sit down Freddie" Uh oh! She called me by my actual name. This can't be good. She sat down and I sat next to her. She held my hand and started stroking it.

"What's wrong?...who was on the other line?"

"That was the hospital calling to give us your moms weekly checkup on how she's doing. She went into cardiac arrest just now."

"What!"

"Yeah we have to get to the hospital now." She said getting up and getting her purse off the counter.

"I'll call Carly to come watch Abbey." I dialed the phone and called Carly......

"She's on her way over" I said hanging up the phone.

"Abbey! Aunt Carly's coming over to watch you while Daddy and I go visit grandma Marissa in the hospital. Don't set the kitchen on fire ok?"

"Ok mommy bye. I love you daddy"

"Love you too" we shouted simultaneously. We ran out the door as Carly pulled into the driveway.

"What happened?" She asked giving both me and Sam a hug.

"Freddie's mom went into cardiac arrest. We're on our way to the hospital to see if she's ok" Sam said getting in the car.

"Ok call me and give me updates"

"We will. Bye!" I jumped into the car. I took off driving faster then the speed limit.

"Freddie relax and slow down!"

"Sam we have to get there on time!" I practicly yelled. We got to a stop light.

"Just relax....she'll be ok...your mom is strong."

"I know I'm just worried...." I said looking at the light. It turned green I started driving when I heard another cars wheels screech as it turned.

"FREDDIE!" Sam screamed as the car slammed into my side of the car. The last thing I remember was holding Sam hand as I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up feeling like a car hit me....oh wait it did. I was hooked up to an IV and my left arm was wrapped up. So was my leg. I also had a neck brace and a piece of cotten gauze taped to my forehead. I tried to sit up but it hurt. Really bad.

"Ugh!" I said groaning as I grabbed my head.

"You awake now I see Mr. Benson" A lady called from across the room. She was an older lady who had a mole on her cheek and was wearing WAY too much makeup. She also had a slightly "manly" voice.

"Umm yeah...."

"How are you feelin'?"

"Like it was hit by a thousand bricks. My head hurts!" I groaned again holding my head in pain.

"You're about as bad as you're gonna feel right now. Tomorrow will be better" she said cleaning some tools in the sink. Then I remembered Sam!

"Where's my wife!?" I asked franticly.

"She's in the maternity part of the hospital. She only has a few bumps and bruses. Nothing compared to you. But they had to take her there to make sure the baby was ok" The baby! Oh my god.....what if.....she had a miscarrige? It'd be all my fault.

"And my mother?" I asked. She sighed. This could only mean one thing.

"We couldn't save her in time....I'm sorry. hun. Would you like to see your wife? I can wheel you there."

"Yes please" she helped me out of bed and into the wheel chair. The walk there seemed like it took forever. The maternity section was on the other side of the hospital. We got to Sam's room. She was hooked up to an IV and was still knocked out.

"I'll leave you 2 alone. Just buzz me when you want to go back to your room." I nodded and she left. I wheeled my way over to Sam. I started stroking her hair with my good hand when she groaned and woke up.

"Hey sleepy head." I whispered kissing her forehead.

"Hey dork what's up?" she asked. I just smiled and rolled my eyes as I helped her sit up. She sat up a little too fast.

"Ugh! My head feels like it weighs a thousand pounds"

"I feel the same way....so is the baby ok?"

"I don't know yet. The doctor's finding out right now. I'm so scared....I don't want to loose this baby" she said gripping my hand. I put my other hand on top of it.

"Be strong Sam....I don't want to loose another one today..." she gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean by another one?"

"My mom died" I said sorrowfuly. I bowed my head down. She took her free hand and ran her fingers through my hair.

"I'm so sorry....I knew how much she meant to you." she held me in a hug. I sobbed on her shoulder.

"We're never going to see her for holidays, or game nights on thursdays...and the worst part is she's really going to miss Abbey growing up. That little girl was her whole world for the past almost 4 years." We just held each other for a moment before the doctor walked in with a blank face.

"Well....doc?" Sam asked looking at him. I wiped away my tears. If he says what I think I'll need to be the shoulder to cry on.

"I'm sorry....Mrs. Benson....you had a miscarrige." He slowly walked out of the room. She turned to me and started crying. Hard. I haven't ever seen her cry like this. Not matter how much pain she was in. But this kind of pain doesn't hurt or leave a scar like others. It was breaking Sam's heart. I hugged her close (well as best as I could with 1 broken arm) I rubbed circle on her back.

"Shhhh...it's ok....Sam just....shhhhh....calm down honey it's ok." We spent the next hour crying in each others arms.

_That was the moment I realzied I lost 2 people I loved deeply on the same day and had to watch the one I love the most in pain_

* * *

July 23rd 2029

It's been more then 6 years since Sam had her miscarrige. We haven't tried to have another baby since then. I mean yes we've had sex but our goal wasn't to get pregnant. It was just for fun. I walked past Abbey's bedroom. Abbey was 10 years old now. Growing taller, and more beautiful looking each day. She looks exacly like her mother except in her eyes. She came out of her bedroom with her backpack.

"Bye!" she said trying to sneak past me.

"Whoa! where do you think you're going Missy?" I asked from the kitchen.

"Over to Gracie and Aunt Carly's house. George is going to meet us over there and we're going to go swimming and have smoothies." Gracie was Abbey's best friend. These 2 were inseperable. Just like their mothers. George was a boy they always hung around with. He was kindof dorky and reminded me of myself when I was his age. But Sam says ever since I turned 21 I "tone out" and become a "hot dork" what a compliment! Except George was in a band. He was lead guitar. Something about boys in a band always make girl crawl all over them, And Abbey's no exception. She gets it from her mama.

"Ok be back for dinner. And if you're going to eat dinner there give a call on your cell. Love you" I yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Love you too dad." she said running out the door. I smiled and sat down on the couch, ready for a nap. It was a hard day at work. I layed down on the couch about to close my eyes when.....

"BLECH!!!" I heard someone throwing up. Well THAT was a long nap (not) I got off the couch and knocked on the door.

"Sam....you ok? Sam?" I opened the door. She flushed the toilet and came out of the bathroom smiling. Wait!? why would she be smiling if she just threw up.

"Why are you smiling? You just finished puking in the bathroom. That certainly wouldn't make me smile."

"Just close your eyes and hold out your hands" I chuckled a bit and did as I was told. She put 2 different htings in my hands.

"Open!" I did as told. In one hand I held 2 positive pregnancy tests and in the other hand I held a sonogram picture.

"You're pregnant again!?"

"Yep! Isn't this great!" she jumped in my arms. I spun her around and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"How far along?"

"4 months!"

"Really!?"

"Yeah...I think it was that one weekend Abbey went camping" she winked at me. I set her down and gave her a hug looking at the somogram picture. I studied it for a moment.

"Wait...I see 2 heads...is that normal? Did the screen split?"

"No....we're having twins!" I hugged her again.

"TWINS!" I jumped with joy giving her another passionate kiss. We spent the rest of the afternoon kissing and picking names for both the babies. One was a boy and one was a girl.....

_That was the day I realzied I was having 2 more children with Sam, the love of my life 3_

* * *

October 4th 2035

I was helping Sam cook dinner tonight. She was making her all time favorite meal. Ham. and the rest of us were having "Make you own sandwich saturday" but this dinner was going to be different. And what I mean by that is awkward. Abbey's bringing home her first boyfriend George, who happened to be the guy she "hated" for 3 years. Reminds me of me and Sam when we were their age. We were going to tell Abbey she couldn't date until she was 16 but she would've pull the "you guys dated when you were my age" card. So we let her. She came downstairs dressed casually.

"Not getting all dolled up for your first date?" I asked jokingly setting the table.

"Ok first of all no one says dolled up anymore, and second this isn't really a date. He's having dinner with us except this time he's my boyfriend. I don't need to impress George. He's seen me at my best and worst" This girl was turning into her mother. I did and didn't like it at the same time. I've met George tons of times. I know he's a great guy and wouldn't do anything to Abbey. I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" John said before anyone else could move. Our twins John and Linda are almost 4. John looked almost identical to me, brown hair, brown eyes, and he was a tech dork at heart. Linda was a mix between me and Sam. She had long brown hair and had blue eyes like her mother. John answered the door to George.

"Hi George" he waved.

"Hey kiddo how's it going?" he asked ruffling John's hair.

"I'm good....so...is my sister a good kisser?"

"Uhhh..." he didn't know what to say. I came over and picked John up.

"John go upstiars and play with you sister please" I set him down and he ran over to Linda.

"Hey George how are you?" I asked.

"Pretty good Mr. Benson and how about yourself?"

"Pretty good as well....come and take a seat....Abbey's waiting for you. Oh and by the way..don't feel intimidated son. Just because you're now Abbey's boyfriend doesn't mean we're going to treat you any different."

"Thanks sir" he said going to sit at the table next to Abbey. I sat at my usual spot as Sam served the sandwiches.

"Ok a turkey with swiss for dork..I mean Freddie" she set the plate down and I gave her the "haha very funny" smile.

"A plain ham for mama....a turkey with mayo for Abbey....and 2 PB&J's for Linda and John" she set down the plates and we started eating and discussing.

"So George....how's the band?" I asked taking a bite of my sandwich.

"It's doin' ok....we haven't practice in a week since both Rich and I went to visit family in Liverpool" George had a VERY thick English/Irish accent. He grew up in England and was raised in a house that had the accent. Though he moved to America when he was 5 he still spoke the English slang.

"When's your next preformance? We'd like to see it?"

"Oh it's over behind the groovy smoothie. Next Saturday"

"We'll be sure to come" Sam said with a mouthful of ham.

"Tell me again....what kind of music do you guys play?" I asked taking a sip of Pepsi.

"Rock and roll...we're basicly a Beatles tribute band..." he said eating his sandwich. I chuckled at the irony. He looks EXACTLY like George Harrison, but his last name is McCartney, he's from Liverpool and yet he portrays George the Beatle.....

We spent the rest of dinner discussing just random stuff...then Sam made it awkward.

"So....how far have you 2 exactly gone? You know....have you kissed yet?"

"Ummm...mom not at the dinner table" Abbey said a little embarresed. I hung my head down trying NOT to be in the middle of this.

"We want to know....right Freddork?" I had to put my head up.

"Hun...we KNOW they haven't done anything."

"But remember us?"

"I know but they're more responcible" we were now whispering to each other.

"You really believe that?"

"Look they're not as outgoing as we were when we were their age."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do!"

"Ummm...mom...dad. You know we can hear you?" Abbey said. We completely forgot they were still sitting there.

"Who wants more juice?" Sam said trying to change the subject.

"Not me...so dad what were you and mom talking about?"

"Nothing..." I said nervously as I drank the last of my Pepsi.

"Yes it is something...what did you mean by "outgoing"

"Ok....your mother and I....when we were your age...we moved a little fast."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked. Both her and George seemed really interested.

"Uhhh...."

"Did you guys have sex?" she asked. I almost choked on my sandwich.

"What's sex?" John asked.

"Nothing just finish your sandwich son." I said

"Is it when a boy and a girl-" Linda said. I cut her off.

"Just....finish your sandwich....Anyway Abbey when we first started dating we....made out....a lot." I said embarresed.

"Ewwwww.....TMI dad!" she said.

"Well you wanted to know....Sorry George our dinners aren't usually this wierd or awkward" I apologized.

"It's ok Mr. Benson....I grew up with 5 older brothers and sister and 3 younger ones so I'm use to it" We ate the rest of our dinner in silence not wanting another awkward situation....

As soon as dinner was done George had to leave.

"Thanks for the dinner Mr and Mrs Benson" he said waving.

"Anytime George." he started walking outside.

"Can I?" Abbey asked.

"Of course" I said. She went outside. Of course Sam and I were watching through the glass. They talked for a minute then hugged. When they pulled away the kissed. It was like Sam and me's first kiss. I put my arm around her and started walking away from the window smiling and giving her a kiss.

_That was the moment I realzied my baby girl was becoming a woman._


	4. Chapter 4

_**iReminise**_

(Freddie's POV)

October 14th 2035

Well it's been more then a week since George and Abbey started dating. Thankfully they're nothing like me and Sam we when we were their age. I got off the couch and got the photo album out. It had almost every picture from when we first met to the present. Carly gave it to us for our last anniversary. She was always really creative when it came to these sort of things. I opened up and started looking through....

_There's the first picture ever of me and Sam_

_There's the first picture of all 3 of us after the first iCarly_

_There's a picture of me and Sam at a Shelby Marx fight (Our first date. She stuffed a chicken wing down my pants that night)_

_There's a picture of me and Sam kissing in the closet...(Wait! how'd THAT get in here? Carly probably)_

_There's a picture of me and Sam at our wedding_

_There's a picture of Me putting my ear next to Sam's stomach when she was really pregnant with Abbey_

_There's a picture of Me holding Abbey at the hospital_

_There's a picture of Me and Sam slow dancing at our highschool reunion_

_There's a picture of us holding the twins_

And the last picture Carly took of us...

_There was a picture of Me and Sam kissing in the rain._

I smiled and shut the album. Sam and Carly were shopping. They took the twins with them. Abbey was on another date with George. So I was alone. Until the doorbell rang. I opened it to find a woman who looked just like me.

"Uhhh...hello? may i help you?"

"Yes, Are you Freddie Benson?"

"Yes I am...why?"

"I'm Kate....Kate Benson...Freddie...I'm your twin sister." I looked back at her in disbelief. Then I fainted......

* * *

I woke up on the couch Kate sitting next to me with a folder.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing the back of my head.

"Let's see..I told you I was your twin sister then you fainted" I got up sighing and running my fingers through my hair pacing.

"You're really my twin?"

"Yes I have my birth record here" she handed me the piece of paper.

_Name: Katherine Alexandra Benson_

_DOB: 1/14/92_

_Sex: F_

_Mother: Marrisa Lorraine Benson_

_Father: Leonard William Benson_

_Sibling(s): Fredward Nathan Benson_

_Height: 8.12 inches_

_Weight: 9.2 oz_

I gave her back the piece of paper and sat down.

"How come I never knew I had a twin sister?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Well....when Dad died we were only a couple of months old. Mom and Dad were broke as it is and....well Mom had to give up one of us. She said she needed a man of the house so she choose you. I found out I was adopted when I was very young....When Mom died I knew I had to find you....so I asked around and they told me your address." I looked at her again....We did look a lot alike. Especially in the eyes. She looked around and saw a picture of me, Sam and the kids from out vacation last summer in Disney world.

"Is this your family?" she asked looking at me then back at the photo smiling.

"Yup! That me, my wife Sam, and our 3 children. Abbey, John and Linda. Oh and that young lad that has his arm around Abbey that's George her boyfriend."

"Awwww that's so sweet" she said putting the picture back on the table. She dug around in her purse and pulled out a picture.

"These are my sons David and Ryan...They're a little older. I had them when I was 16."

"16!? wow! Me and Sam had Abbey when we were 21 and married"

"I know I made a lot of stupid decisions when I was younger. After I had the boy my boyfriend dumped me. So I was alone....I took up drugs and alcohol at 17 and was in rehab until I was 21. Been sober ever since."

"Wow! that's a lot to take in I guess"

"Yeah....well I'd better get going. I've gotta pick David up from college. It was nice meeting you Freddie" she said holding her hand out.

"Oh put that away. Give me a hug" she hugged me and I walked her out to her car.

"It was nice meeting you" I yelled as she got in her car"

"You too. Call me sometime. I want to hear all about your childhood with mom"

"Ok I'll call you tomorrow bye" I waved. She drove away and I went back into the house sitting down on the couch and taking this all in for the first time....

_That was the moment I met my sister for the first time since we were born...._

* * *

February 5th 2037

I was sitting at my desk working on a new project for the Pear company. This was going to be my BEST invention ever. It was a case for your Pear phone that is indestructable....whether you chuck it against a wall...or drop it in a volcano. This baby was going to get me promoted to be head pear coorperation. My pear phone vibrated.

"Hello?"

"Hey Freddie"

"Hey Bill what's up?"

"Well....the company finished the new presentation"

"Awesome!"

"But...we had to fire some people...." he sounded regretful over the phone.

"What are you trying to tell me Bill?"

"Freddie....I'm sorry...but the company choose you"

"Me! why me?! I've been there longer then any other person there!" I was practicly yelling into the phone.

"Well...they said we have too many supervisors.....Dude! I don't know why they fired you...I'm just the messanger...your last check will be mailed on Friday...I'm sorry" he hung up the phone. I set my phone down in disbelief.

_Why would the company fire me? I've been with that company for almost 20 years!_

I got up and punched my office wall leaving a hole. Sam came home in her waitress uniform.

"Hey people I'm home!" she yelled from the bottom of the stairs. She picked up a couple of extra hours at "Red Robin" to help save up to go to Mexico. Looks like that won't be happening.

"Hey dork..." she said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey" I said with no expression in my voice.

"What's wrong? I just finished my last extra shift at the restaraunt. We have all the money we need for Mexico!"

"We can't...go to Mexico." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I just lost my job" I said smaking my phone on the table. Luckily it had the new case on it.

"W-what!? how!?"

"They said they had too many supervisors and they had to let some go"

"And they picked you? Why!? you're their best employee they can't do that"

"Yes they can. The new boss Jacob made the decision"

"Where is he? I'll kill him!" she lunged forward trying to go down the stairs. I stopped her.

"Easy....we can't do anything the deals done! I'm unemployeed for the first time in my life!" I yelled.

"I need to hit something....now" I quicky ran over to the couch grabbing a couch cusion and putting it infront of my stomach.

"Hit this" I said holding the pillow tight.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah go ahead" she punched it full force, except this time I didn't feel it as much.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked.

"I just need to go for a walk or something..." I walked into our room grabbing a shoebox I kept hidden in my dresser and walked outside on our porch swing. The box was labled "Junior/Senior exam week" I opened it to find the same stuff that was in there when I was 17..... A box of Camel cigarettes, some Jack Daniels, and a bag labled"Lucy in the sky with diamonds" which contained a white powder. Sam and I drank and smoked cigarettes all through Junior/Senior exams, but we never tried the LSD. I opened the bag and poured it in the flask,

"Well...never say never." I told myself. I drank the whole flask within seconds...

_That was the moment I lost my job and had my first LSD trip...._

* * *

August 12th 2047

I've been smoking and drinking for about 10 years now ever since I lost my job. I found another job working with Spencer on new sculptures. I never took LSD again after that night but I kept up the smoking and drinking. It was 3:00 in the morning and I was outside smoking a cigarette in my pajamas when a car pulled up infront of my house. Linda got out of the car and started walking up to the house. She looked like she was halfway drunk and somewhat terrified. Her boyfriend Rick was helping her up the stairs.

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked putting out my cigarette.

"Out at a party." she said slurring.

"She passed out at the party and hit her head so that's why she's talking like this" Rick explianed. I still smelled her.

"Ok. Rick go home I don't want to see you at my house again. The next time you do it's either me or you that's going to be in handcuffs"

"Yes sir" he said running away.

"Daddy!" she whined. It's funny that she still calls me Daddy at 16.

"I loved him!" she continued.

"Well if I remember correctly me and your mother said you couldn't go to that party."

"I'm 17 Dad! when are you going to stop treating me like I'm 5."

"When you learn to grow up and know that when your mother and I say no we mean no."

"Whatever I'm going inside"

"Whoa! I'm not done yet." I said stopping her in the doorway.

"You're grounded for a week. No computer, no cell phone"

"Aww but dad-"

"No buts! now get to bed. If you want to get in worse trouble I suggest going to bed now since your mother is sleeping"

"Night Dad" she said going in the house. I followed her inside.

........

(2 weeks later)

I went to go use the bathroom. I knocked on the door. Linda was still in there.

"Linda....are you ok?" she ran out crying.

"Honey...what's wrong?"

"Nothing...I'm fine...just...leave me alone!" she slammed her bedroom door still crying. Probably her time of the month again. As I went into the bathroom my fatherly instincts told me something wasn't quite right. I don't know what but something provoked me into looking into the garbage can. I saw a stick. It looked all too fimiluar. I picked it up. My heart dropped when I saw the + on it.

_Could this be Sam's? No Sam isn't home...Abbey and George live together so it can't be theirs so that could only mean....._

I was about to open Linda's door when I heard her on the phone.

"I am.....but you're the one who did it how's it MY fault!? How can you just leave me like this?.....you know what!? go to hell!" I heard a crash and opened the door.

"Linda...."

"Go away..." she sobbed throwing a pillow at me.

"Missed!" I joked.

"What do you want?" she asked her face still buried in her pillow.

"Well I uhhh....had to go to the bathroom and noticed this in the garbage" she immediately popped up and looked at me with guilt.

"Is it true?" I asked.

"Yes" she squeaked out crying into her pillow. "You probably disown me now right?" she muffled in her pillow.

"Of course not Linda...I'm your father and I'd never disown you even if you decided to become a lesbian prostitue in Vegas"

"Dad! this is serious"

"Well tell me what happened"

"Ok....Rick and I were at this party and when I ran out of my drink I gave to him to refill....after I drank the refill I felt....dizzy and passed out. When I woke up..." she was choking up.

"What happened?" I asked holding her in a hug now.

"Bobby....who's Ricks friend was....raping me!" She cried into my shirt. Her mascera staining my shirt. I rubbed her back in circled and shushed her to clam down.

_How could anyone do this to my baby girl? She's so innocent..but that jerk took it all away._

After she was done crying I asked her another question.

"Where is the jerk who did this to you?"

"He's in jail....he got caught that night raping other girls."

"Good thing he's locked up....I don't know what I would've done if I saw him. NO ONE messes with my family and gets away with it......so......what do you want to do?"

"You mean with the baby? I get to decide?"

"Of course honey"

"I want to keep it. I couldn't live if I killed it and I know as soon as I hold him or her for the first tome I couldn't let go."

"Well...you know you always have me and your mom right by your side the whole time. And your sister and brother as well."

"I should probably call your mother" I said getting up...

................

"What'd she say?" Linda asked as I came back into the room.

"She said you're making the right decision and she'll be right next to you the whole time helping...and that if that Bobby kid ever gets out of jail she'll kill him"

"Good ole' mom" she said giving me another hug..............

(9 months later on May 2nd Richard Michael Benson was born. My first grandchild)

_That moment I realzied how cruel the world really is and that I was about to become a grandfather at 54_

* * *

November 14th 2048

I had just come home from a hard day at work. I sat on the couch ready to relax until....

"FREDDIE!" I heard Sam yell. I groaned and got off the couch.

"What!?"

"Don't take that tone with me. Richard's crying again. Hold him while I get his bottle."

"Where's Linda? After all this is HER kid"

"Out. The poor girl needed some social time"

"I'll be in the living room playing with him if you need me." I started playing with Rich when John came into the room.

"Hey dad can I borrow the car?"

"Why?"

"I have an AV club meeting a Kevins house."

"Fine I guess....but wait a minute. Sam...where are the keys?"

"In my purse...You know Freddie I'm getting too old for this kind of crap! Find the keys yourself next time."

"Why are you so crabby?" I asked handing Rich to John.

"But Dad I....." he held Rich looking confused while I stormed in the kitchen.

"Ummmm.....let's see...I'm taking care of our 17 year old daughters 7 month old baby while you just lay on your butt all day"

"Ummm.....I go to work all day."

"Hey! being a housewife isn't so easy either."

"Then get a real job or something"

"I can't because SOMEONE has to watch Rich all day." We were now yelling really loud at each other.

"Ever since you lost your job at Pear and started smoking and drinking you've become a real ass!"

"You're not exactly the best person to live with either!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means"

"You want a divorce!?" she yelled.

"Only if you want one!"

"Fine! I'm leaving" she stormed off. John just stood there confused with Rich.

"Sam!......Sam!" she slammed the door behind her and started running down the was a HUGE storm outside too. I ran after her in the rain. She was running ahead of me when suddenly she lost her balence and fell into the bushes on the corner of the street.

"SAM!" I screamed running over to her. I knelt down. She was all scratched up from the branches.

"Ugh! go away!" she yelled.

"Sam....look I'm sorry I didn't mean anything I said back there. I really love you and trust me I DON'T want a divorce."

"I love you too but.....you've got to do something for me"

"Name it"

"Quit drinking and smoking"

"Deal" I threw the cigarettes out of my pocket and into the street.

"Kiss me!" she yelled. We started kissing and rolled onto the field. We stopped kissing once we got to the hill.

"Let's do it!" she said.

"Right her right now?"

"Yeah! It's called makeup sex....you want to or not"

"Ok" we started making out again.....I'll let you imagaine the rest. After 3 hours or so of love making we walked back home hand in hand as the sun started to rise. It was the best sex we had since our wedding night....maybe even better....it was spontaneous and just so....invigorrating! When the sun finally rose all the way I stopped infront of our house putting my hands on Sam's hips and looking her in the eye.

"Tomorrow is another day". We walked in happy as ever.

_That was the moment...even though Sam and I had our worst fight ever it led to the best ending we could've hoped for._


	5. Chapter 5

_**iReminise**_

(Freddie's POV)

September 3rd 2085

"Sam are you ready for your doctors appointment?" I shouted from the bottom of the stairs. She walked down the stairs slowly. Complaining the whole way down.

"Ugh! I don't feel well....I don't want to go to some stupid doctor" she said reaching for her coat. I helped her put it on.

"Well that's WHY we're going to the doctor. You haven't been feeling well lately."

"Shut up Benson" she said walking out the door. After beeing married to her for 73 years she STILL manages to insult me and call me by my last name. I chuckled and walked outside looking around at this beautiful Septmeber day. My thoughts were interrupted by Sam honking the horn. I got into the drivers seat.

"Come on! I just want to get this over with" she said as I fastened my seatbelt.

"Last time you said that we ended up kissing" I winked at her.

"Just drive tech boy" she said. I chuckled and put the radio on as we started driving.

"Over 80 years ago he was a talentless loser....and he still is. Now playing Justin Biebers only not completely horrible song "One time"" the radio host said.

"Ewww!" Sam said turning the station to an oldies station.

"And now a song from over 100 years ago...here is a song from the greatest band ever, The Beatles called "I saw her standing there". the radio announcer said.

"Oh I love this song!" she said turning up the radio. She started singing along and dancing too. I started laughing while focusing on driving.

"You know this song reminds me of you" I said sweetly as I gave her a sweet look. She kissed my cheek then punched me in the arm.

"Oww! What was that for?" I asked.

"The kiss was for you being so sweet"

"And you punching me in the arm?"

"That was for being so cheesy" I stuck my tongue out at her. She did the same. We drove the rest of the way to the hospital listening to Beatles songs. When we got there we parked and went up to the reception area.

"Name?" the receptionist asked.

"Benson, Samantha"

"Ok, Dr. Starkey is ready for you now. You can go back there now."

"Oh thank you" Sam said. "Are you going to stay out here?" she asked.

"Yeah, Love you" I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and she walked back to the examining room. I sat down bored before the receptionist brought out some insurance paperwork I had to fill out. I put the pen in my left hand and noticed it tremoring a little bit. I ignored it and continued filling out the paperwork. But when I evaluated my handwriting I noticed it was slopping and very small. My handwriting is fairly neat and normal sized. I went up and gave the receptionist the papers.

"Thank you sir" she said putting them in the filing cabnet.

"Ummm excuse me ma'am...you don't happen to have a nerologist nearby that could see me do you?"

"Yes we do. Dr. Reed is on floor 7"

"Ok thank you" I went to the elevator and pushed on the button that took me to room 7. I went into Dr. Reed office. I saw a man around my age with a doctors jacket on filing out something.

"Umm....excuse me sir" I said.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I'm here to see Dr. Reed, I don't have an appointment but I feel this is urgent."

"That'd be me" I shook his hand and sat down on the examining table.

"So Mr....."

"Benson"

"Right Mr. Benson what seems to be the problem" he took out his clipboard.

"Well...I have tremors, smaller handwriting, I have a hard time moving, I'm always tired"

"Hmmm...I see. Well I need some blood for you...I'm going to run a few tests" I rolled up my sleeve and he took 2 samples of blood.

"I'll be back in 15 minutes with your results."

"Ok thanks Doc" he smiled and walked out of the room. I fell back onto the exam table....Thinking the whole time.

_What could I possibly have? Is it bad? Will it effect my whole life? Me and Sam basicly LIVE off sex! What's this going to do to us? The longest we've ever gone without sex is like....5 days. Not even a whole week._

Then my mind wandered from one thing to the next....

_What if I can't work? Will we loose the house? The cars? _

Well Abbey and George did say we could move in with them if anything ever happened. Abbey and George got married a while ago and now have 3 kids. I looked at my watch. It's been 15 minutes. Just then Dr. Reed walked in with a sorrowful look on his face.

"Well doc...give it to me" I said sitting up. It must've been something bad.

"Well...Mr. Benson...you test results state you have a neroulogical disease called Parkinsons."

"I've heard of that...My dad had it too"

"It must've been geneticly transfered to you....You must take medication everyday and aren't allowed to participate in any physical activities besides sex."

_Thank god for that! But this means I have to quit my job with Spencer._

"Would you like a minute?"

"No...I need to go find my wife"

"Let me fill out a perscription first" Dr. Reed wrote down 3 types of medication I needed to take everyday.

"Go fill this at the nearest drug store. Take one of all of these every 12 hours but no more then that or you could do serious damage."

"Thanks doc" I shook his hand once more and walked out of the room. I hung my head down and slowly got onto the elevator back down to the floor where Sam was. I went up to the reception area.

"Oh Mr. Benson...Dr. Starkey is requesting you...it's about your wife" even though I was in my 80's I could still give you a run for your money. I ran into the room.

"Hi hun" I kissed her temple and looked at the doctor.

"You want to tell him?" he gestured.

"Freddie...I have cancer..."

"What!? What kind?"

"Brain cancer" I started tearing up. She must have saw me and gave me a hug.

"Mrs. Benson one more thing.....you only have 5 years to live"

"5!?"

"Afraid so....Maybe less" then she broke down.

"I don't want to die" she repeated crying into my shirt.

"I know." I kept telling her rubbing circles around her back.

"Hun....I have some bad news as well." she gave me a sad look. "I have Parkinsons" I said on the verge of crying. Seeing her cry harder eventually made me cry too.

_That was the moment I found out I had Parkinsons, Sam had brain cancer and she only had 5 or less years to live...._

* * *

June 12th 2090

Sam was in bed. She just had another kemotherapy treatment. She was vomiting violently. I went into our bedroom and saw her head in a bucket.

"Last time I saw you throw up in a bucket Carlys friend Missy gave you bad chocolate"

"Not a good time to joke around Freddork"

"I can't believe after 84 years of knowing me you STILL call me nicknames"

"It's a habit. Now get over here dork and rub my back." Sam, still glowing at 96, even though the theraphy caused her to loose her hair she wore a wig and still was a pretty as she was when we were teens long ago. I sat on the bed and started rubbing her back.

"You know our anniversary is tomorrow" I said

"Might not be" she said. I stopped giving her a backrub and gave her a bewildered look.

"What do you mean?"

"Freddie....my hourgalss of life is running out...I think tonight is the night"

"No....don't say that...You're Sam Puckett-Benson. You're strong, fierce and NEVER give up"

"Yeah but....I'm 96, have freakin' brain cancer, no hair, I just....know. Tonight is the night. I just know it" I didn't know how to react after that. I just sighed.

"Well....what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Lay down, cuddle, talk about our lives" That was the first time I've ever heard Sam say anything like that. We layed down and talked for hours it seemed like, Looking through old photographs, Laughing all the way. We talked about us before we started dating, When we got married, The kids, All the struggles along the way and how they led us here today. I looked at the clock. It was 11:30

"We should get to bed." Sam said closing her eyes.

"Wait...before you go to sleep will you make me a promise?"

"Sure...what is it?"

"When you get to heaven...wait for me. I'll be up there soon. I promise"

"I will..." she turned around and kissed me. "I promise." she fell back asleep.

I held her hand and watched her sleep. She was right. Tonight was the night. I looked over at the clock. It was 11:59 1 minute before our anniversary. I put my hand on her chest and felt her take her take her last breath and her heart stop. I looked back over at the clock. 12:00 officially our anniversary. She was gone.....really gone. I started crying into her chest.

"No....no....no!" I kept sobbing over and over. I didn't sleep that night. All I could do was cry and call the kids and tell them their mother was gone......Samantha Jennette Puckett-Benson was officialy gone....forever.

_At that moment I realzied I'd lost the most important thing in my life. My beautiful wife Sam..._

* * *

August 20th 2092

It's been more then 2 years since I've lost Sam. I was now living with Abbey and George with my 3 grandchildren Fredward Jr, Sally and Paul. I was sitting on the armchair in the den watching the Bruins football game. They've been my favorite team since birth. The game was boring so I turned off the TV and went upstairs to take my meds.

"Hey Dad" Abbey said as she was cooking something.

"Hey Abbey" I said sadly. She knows I've been depressed these past couple of years. So there's no use in her asking what's wrong.

"I can't take this!" I said slamming my fists on the table and grabbing my coat walking out the door. Abbey came after me.

"Dad!"

"Abbey no! I can't live like this! I'm sorry but I just can't! I want to die. Ever since your mom died my life's been miserable."

"But Dad-"

"I'm going to take all these and kill myself" I said cryin as I held the handful of pills over my head. I was standing in the middle of the road when a truck came around the curb.

"DAD WATCH OUT!" Abbey yelled. The trucks brakes squeeled and I felt pain. Last thing I remember was Abbey running over to me and calling 911.....

_That was the moment that sent me into a coma....._

* * *

November 18th 2092

Today is my 98th birthday. I've been living off life support in a coma for the last 3 or so months now. I could've woken up from the coma anytime but...I don't have anything else to live for anymore. I love my kids it's just...I can't live like this anymore. Everyday all my kids and grandkids would sit at my bedside everyday and talk to me for hours. I could hear them and listened to everything they said to me. Today they came for their usual visit, This one would be their last.

"Mr. and Mrs. Harrison....Mr. and Mrs. McCartney.....Mr. and Mrs. Benson I'm afraid today is his last day...

"No!" I heard Abbey yelled. I heard her starting to cry. I heard George comforting her. My son John and his wife Laura and their 2 kids Greg and Pam were also crying along with My widowed daughter Linda Harrison and her song Rich.

"I'm sorry but...I'm afraid you're going to have to make a decision today." the doctor repeated. "Mrs. McCartney?"

"No....I can't decided. John"

"Neither can I" John said. "Linda you're the last one."

"I can't either!"

"Please Linda...."

"Alright....how much longer would he be able to live off the coma?"

"Only a couple of months...not much of a life."

"I don't want Dad suffering anymore....pull the plug" she broke down after that.

"I'll give you some time alone." the doctors said leaving the room.

"We're each going to say one sentence since there are 12 of us....I'll go first" Abbey said. She sat next to my bed.

"Daddy....I love you so much. Thank you for everything you've done for me in my life. I'm going to miss your smile and I still remember when you use to play peek-a-boo with me" She kissed my cheek. Her husband George was next.

"Ummm....Mr. Benson...Thank you for everything. You've been a great father in-law all these years and I just want to say thanks." Next was John.

"Dad....thanks for being there all the time. I love you a lot and I still remember all the Bruin games you took me to as a kid" he gave me a hug. Next was his wife Laura.

"Hi Mr. Benson, I know I'm only your daughter in-law but you're like the father I never had a kid. And you raised one heck of a family" she kissed my cheek. Next was Linda.

"Daddy....I love you so much. You helped me through being a teen mom and getting over my rape. You helped me raise Rich and I'm SO thankful that I had you all my life." she kissed my cheek too. Next were my grandkids. Abbey's first child Fredward Jr was first.

"Grandpa....you and Grandma are the BEST grandparents ever! Thank you....I loved it when Grandma use to call you a dork and I'm honored to have your name" he gave me a hug. Next was Sally.

"Grandpa....you know I'm not good with words but....thank you for helping me be alive today I love you" she sobbed giving me a kiss on the cheek. Next was Paul.

"Hey Gramps....I'll miss ya a lot...You and Grandma were the best." he gave me a slight hug. Next were Greg and Pam together.

"Hey Grandpa it's both Greg and Pam...we love you and know you and Grandma will be happy in heaven." Greg hugged me and Pam gave me a kiss on the cheek. NExt was Rich.

"Hey Grandpa....It's Rich. I know I was the rape grandchild but thanks for raising me and being there when mom couldn't....I wrote a song that I guess I'll be playing at your funeral....It's really hard seeing my life without you...I'll love you...always." he gave me a hug. I heard all of then softly weeping as the doctors came back in.

"Ready?"

"Bye" the all said to me. Crying. I heard the doctors footsteps getting closer to me.

"Ready?" one of the doctors said.

"Yeah" and with that I heard the plug being unplugged from the wall.

"Goodbye Mr. Benson" were the last words I heard. I heard my heart monitor stop beeping and took my last breath. Suddenly I saw a bright light. My spirit was being lifted by an angel. Moments later I arrived at the gates of heaven. I looked at myself. I looked the same I did when I was 15. Dorky clothes, same hairdo, and everything. The gates opened and I heard God say "Welcome" I stepped inside and saw Sam waiting right by the gates. She looked like she did when she was 15. When she saw me she screamed, running over to me jumping into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately. We broke apart after 3 minutes of constant kissing.

"I told you I'd wait for you" I smiled kissing her again and giving her a hug. After we hugged she took my hand and we walked into Heaven.....

_That was the moment I realized I was gone from earth, but will forever live in Heaven. Alongside Sam, for all eternity_


End file.
